This invention relates to a fireplace log support having an alarm to notify the occupants of a dwelling of shifting or falling logs. In particular the invention provides for a log support which will produce a warning sound when a partially burned log shifts to a dangerous position at the front of the fireplace. Such movement causes the partially burned log to precipitously make contact with an alarm component that generates the audible warning.
It has long been known that for efficient combustion to take place in indoor fireplaces support of the logs is necessary. This is accomplished by a variety of well known methods which permit multiple logs to be stacked upon one another and raise them above the floor of the firebox to allow circulation of air for efficient combustion.
A common difficulty in the stacking of fireplace logs to promote combustion is the falling or settling of logs as combustion takes place. During the course of burning the logs change in size and shape and begin to shift within the fireplace allowing logs higher up in the stack to fall forward. The potential exists for forwardly shifting logs to come near the front of the fireplace or the hearth or even roll out from the confines of the firebox. This movement of the burning logs and the heat associated therewith can result in a highly dangerous situation which may cause the ignition and burning of articles near the fireplace hearth and have catastrophic results for the house occupants.
While a variety of means have been developed to contain fireplace logs within the fireplace area they do not notify the residents of the home or building that such log shifting has taken place. As a result a log may come dangerously near other flammable articles proximate to the front of the fireplace without the residents having any warning of the danger.
Several difficulties are presented in developing a suitable containment device. It must be able to withstand the high temperatures associated with close proximity to a wood burning fire and be capable of normally restraining the falling logs so that they do not pass beyond the protected area of the fireplace. Also, the proximity to the burning fire and the short distance between safety and danger renders it difficult to employ a heat sensor capable of distinguishing between a safely burning fire and a fire which has moved dangerously close to the front of the fireplace, without significant expense to achieve the intended result.
Therefore, it is a principal objective of the present invention to provide a fireplace holder and alarm which is inexpensive and which can withstand the high temperatures of close proximity to a wood burning fire.
It is another object of the present invention to provide notice to the occupants of a dwelling that log shifting in a fireplace has occurred and that attention to the fireplace is required.
A further objective of the present invention is to retain falling or shifting logs within the fireplace area while at the same time notifying the residents that such shifting has occurred.
Another object of the present invention is to produce a warning sound as a result of falling or shifting logs that can be heard outside of the room containing the fireplace so as to notify the occupants of a dangerous fireplace situation.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide for a fireplace log holder and alarm which minimizes obstruction of the view of the fireplace and obstruction to heat radiation into the room.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth by way of illustration and example a preferred embodiment of this invention.